If Only This Was Simple
by Jessespencer81
Summary: This is my first Chicago Fire FanFiction, It takes place after Dawson and Caseys Last conversation in 3x10, read and enjoy the twist I throw into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the character in this story, all rights belong to NBC Chicago Fire, and I have taken bits and pieces of the show and incorporated my own twist. Enjoy.**

If only everything could be simple. If Gabby had not accepted the spot as candidate on Truck 81 then everything could be a whole lot simpler. Matt had realized that being a firefighter was something that Gabby wasn't going to give up hope on. But when Gabby was offered the spot on Truck 81 Matt had thought that she should have given it more thought before she hopped right up and accepted the job. First of all he was terrified to have her on any truck, but having her on his truck, being responsible for her life was one thing that he had a really hard time with, and secondly this meant that they had to put off their wedding and that they had to hide their relationship for the most part of their lives except for when their were at home.

The two of them never thought that this job was going to take the toll on their relationship that it had. For Gabby and Matt their work life was separate from what happened at home, but after Gabby had disregarded Matts orders at the oil spill, it effected their home relationship. When Matt was upset with Gabby she had no one to talk to, at times like this she would be able to go and talk to Shay, but since she had passed away that was not an option. After the oil spill disaster a stream of horrible events seemed to follow, starting with Matt thinking that Gabby didn't want to marry him, Matt thinking he cheated on Gabby, ending with Matt telling Gabby that their whole relationship was maybe too much.

For a short instance in time Gabby and Casey were back to their normal self's and then one thing lead to another and a blonde bimbo came into the fire station to return Matts phone, when Gabby went to Matts office to give him his phone back another fight broke out between the two. It ending with Casey saying, "Maybe this whole thing is too big for us, I'm trying to be a lieutenant and your fiancee and you can't respect either one." As soon as those words came out of Casey's mouth Dawson's whole demeanor changed. She was very hurt from what he said and all she could say was, "Request permission to leave shift Lieutenant" and Casey replied with was, "Granted Candidate" and with that Gabby walked out of the station to her car fumbling with her keys. As soon as she got the door open sat in the drivers seat with her head on the wheel. After Gabby managed to somewhat pull herself together the put the keys into the ignition and began to drive home.

One stop light away from home Gabby was stuck sitting at the longest red light, as soon as it turned green she proceeded through the light, as Gabby turned to look out her drivers side window a Coca Cola Semi smashed into the side of her car, resulting in her small car being flipped 3 times landing upside down resting against a tree. Gabby's vision began to go dark as the car came to a stop.

After Dawson had left Casey went back into his office to finish the pile of paperwork that he had to have done by the end of the day, about 15 minutes later the bells rang, "Engine 51, Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambo 61, two car accident on BROADNAX Edward L. 7833 Peoria St." As everyone began to pile into their different vehicles, Casey's mind was all over the place, he didn't even realize the accident was on the same road as his apartment. As Engine 51 arrived at the accident Casey saw Dawson's car smashed against the tree and his heart began to race.

**Author's Note: This is my first Chicago Fire Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy the plot line that I am creating, read and review:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, Just wanted to let you all know how happy I have been with all of your **

**wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

As Gabby's car came into Casey's sight his heart began to race. The truck stopped and as fast as

Matt could he ran over to her calling out her name. Her small car laid diagonally against a tree with the

top facing down. Severide accessed the situation and tried to have Matt back away so he and his men

could figure out how to get Gabby unstuck, but with Gabby inside of the car, keeping Casey away was

almost impossible.

They had to go in through the windshield, after they had used the Jaws to remove the windshield

Kelly sent in Brett to see how badly banged up Gabby was. She accessed that she was unconscious but

had a pulse and had very traumatic injuries to her abdomen and left arm. After securing a C collar on

Dawson, Brett asked for a backboard and after it was in place they removed Gabby from her car putting

her on a gurney and rushing her into the ambulance. Matt felt like his whole world was caving in around

him, when he saw Gabby he ran to her side, she looked so helpless, so broken, her body was covered with

blood and more was escaping her abdomen.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Brett said as they pilled into the ambulance. But Casey was not

going to leave Dawson's side.

"I am not leaving her, and there is no way that you can make me." Casey said as he let out a

frustrated sigh and hopped into the ambulance sitting on the right side of Gabby and holding her hand.

They had been at the hospital for now three hours and forty five minutes and they had still heard

nothing. Matt sat with his head in his hands replaying everything that had gone wrong between the two of

them. After about half an hour the doctor had come into the waiting room.

"Is there a Matthew Casey here?" the doctor said.

Matt stood up, "Yeah, thats me." Casey said as he walked over to the doctor.

"Gabby is pretty banged up, she broke her Radius in two places in her left arm and dislocated her

elbow, along with a very deep laceration to her abdomen, we have relined the bones in her arm with a rod

which we places a cast on, we also repaired the damage she had to her stomach. She is still unconscious

and she is going to be very sore but she is going to be okay." As the doctor finished her sentence Matt let

out a thankful sigh and as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Can I see her?" Matt asked and the doctor nodded and showed him to Gabby's room. As he entered the

room he saw Gabby's small body laying inside of a bed that seemed quite large for the small woman. He

pulled up a chair and held her hand.

"Gabby, I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said." While sitting at her bedside he repeated those

words over and over again before he became too tired to even know what was going on around him, his

body became limp and he rested his head on top of their hands that were interlaced. When he heard the

door opening he lifted his head up to see who it was. It was Chief Boden.

"How is she holding up?" Boden asked.

"She is hanging in there, are you guys heading back to the station?" Matt responded.

"Yeah, we are heading back before we get any calls, you can have the rest of the day off, just

update me with how Gabby is doing, take care of yourself Matt, we can't have another one of up to go

down for the count." At the ending up Chief's sentence Matt stood up and gave Boden a friendly hug

before he left.

"Thank you." Matt said to Boden before he exited the room, Chief just nodded his head and

continued on his way.

It was late in the evening and Matt was exhausted from the long day. Matt had left the room for a

brief moment in time to go and get food from the cafeteria and when he came back she was still not

conscious. He sat beside her bed, interlacing their fingers saying "Gabby, Please wake up."

As he repeated that sentence for a third time he felt her squeeze his hand as her eyes fluttered

open.

"Matt" She said as the became aware of her surroundings.

"Baby I'm right here." He said as their eyes locked on each other and before Matt let Gabby say

another word her into a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry baby" Gabby said as she relaxed into his warm embrace.

I really hopped all of you liked this chapter. I know it was a weird way to end it but I had to end the chapter somewhere. If there is anything specific you would like to see in the future of this story just let me know in the reviews and I just might include your suggestion. Please Keep reviewing, I love to hear what you guys have to think. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, I'm so sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter! I am not sure if you are going to like where I take this story, but I will give it a shot, at one point it may seem confusing, but I promise it will all make sense, read, review and enjoy!**

As Casey laid in his bed in his office at the firehouse he slowly woke up from his sleep. As everything that had happened in his dream played back in his mind he suddenly became very happy that none of it was true. He then stood up and walked to his desk, picked up his cell phone and called Gabby to make sure that she had gotten home safely. After the third ring she answered.

"Matt" She said as she let out a deep exhale.

"Oh Gabby, I'm so glad that you made it home safe" Matt replied in a panicked voice.

"Matt what are you so fired up about?" Gabby asked worried even though they both were still upset about their fight earlier.

"Gabby, I feel asleep, I had this dream, and it all seemed so real." Casey took a deep breath and then continued, "You got in a accident and you were so hurt, I'm sorry, I just had to make sure you were okay."

"Matt I'm fine, I promise, I'm not hurt." Gabby went on talking to Matt and continuing to calm him down. Even through the events of that day, she knew that at that moment he needed her.

"Matt I'm not going to be at the apartment when you get home" Gabby said as she let out a sigh.

"What do you mean, we need to talk about this, I need to see you" Matt said and the tone in his voice began to deepen.

"I am staying with Antonio, I just need tonight to get my thoughts straight, I'll see you at work tomorrow, and we will sort this out I promise." Gabby trailed off.

"Gabby...I love you" Matt said with all of the hope in the world that she would say it back.

No matter how much Gabby was hurting from their earlier fight, it was not going to take away from her feelings for him. "I love you too, Hey I have to go Antonio just brought in dinner, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Sleep well Gab's" Matt said as the bell rang.

"Duty calls...bye" Gabby said before hanging up.

For Matt the rest of the day felt like an out of body experience. He was doing his job, but he just couldn't seem to tare his mind away from all of this thoughts that involved Gabby.

The next morning Matt sat in a chair at the table just waiting for Gabby to walk through the doors. And all of the energy that was building up for her arrive was wasted. Based on their fight the other day he knew that she needed her time and that she would talk to him when she was ready. And when she walked through the doors Matt didn't even realized as he was trying to plan out everything he wanted to say to her. Through most of the shift that day all they shared was a few look, but nothing more, and this was beginning to bug Matt, he knew that they needed space and time, but it was killing him to have gone through basically three fourths of the day with neither of them saying anything.

After they had gotten back from a call later in the day they had all went their separate ways at the firehouse, Mills went to play with Pouch, Mouch sitting on the couch watching so crazy show that was on tv and everyone else either sitting at the table to laying in their separate beds. Casey was sitting in his office finishing up some paperwork when he heard a knock on the door, and as he looked up his eyes locked with Gabby's.

So, what do you think, do you like what happened, review and let me know, I love hearing what all of you have to say! What do you think is going to happen next? Love you guys, thanks for the support!


End file.
